Captivated By Time
by KirijoInc
Summary: Sengoku Era, Lord Sesshomaru was a feared warlord up until the humans were revolting against the demons. A war has occurred between Humans and Demons. He struggles to face the possibility that he might be overthrown. Until he found his own inner strength, in the most strangest of places. Maybe he will find his own salvation in the darkest of times.
1. Introduction

_**Captivated In Time**_

_**By: KirijoInc.**_

_**Summary:**_ Lord Sesshomaru was ruling the Western Kingdoms of all demons and humans. However, a war arrised in Japan including human Samuri's revolting against the demons. Sengoku era was an havic on Japan. But one morning, Lord Sesshomaru sought peace and aquired information on a human Preistess and concluded she was the only human he could not be tempted to kill. He saw her as tolerable.

**_ About ''Captivated In Time":_** Lord Sesshomaru was a feared warlord up until the humans were revolting on the demons. He struggles to face the possibility that he would be overthrown. Until he found his own inner streingth, in the most strangest of places.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span> Preveiw to Prolouge:<span>_** He was a mightly ruler over the Western Kingdom, but will hate fuel his motavation to stay in rule?Lord Sesshomaru might find out all things he thought he knew, perhaps that they were wrong when he met a Human Preistess named Kagome Higurashi.

_"In which he ended up prompting the shift in political power from the humans and the demonic parties. Thus, the era is considered the time of the Massicure movement known as the "Taishō Legacy" in Japan; it is usually distinguished from the preceding into the chaotic Helel country was full of worriors in those days, but Lord Sesshomaru was considered the best. He was leathel, cunning, very strong, and 'the perfect killing machine.' He earned that nickname after slaying ten thousond (10,000) demons by himself hardly scathed. "_

_"He decided to test fate and slowly walked into the clearing where she sat loudly enough for even her, a human, would hear him approaching. He got a closer veiw of her and saw she was even more powerful than he so thought. He could sense her aura, it was no normal one. She was trained and almsot as strong as his top worriors. The woman looked up slowly and saw him enter the clearing. A small smile graced her face, while Lord Sesshomaru couldn't smell a hint of fear from her. That puzzled him. He was the ultimet Killing machine, how could she not be afraid of him? Who is this human women? "_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>My Plans for this Fanfiction:<span>**_ This story I will work seriously on due to my insparation of the idea to use historic events from Japan and incorparating them into my Sesshomaru and Kagome fanfiction. There will be some Inuyasha and Kagome moments, scenes, chapters ect ect. But my main focus will obviously be Sesshomaru. I plan to make some videos on Youtube dedicated to this story and trying to have you visualize it. Do not fret I am pretty skilled in the AMV making department also. I will have a video about this out when Chapter Sixth is released, which I haven't wrote quite yet. But when I do I will post it along with the Chapters and A/N's. But please enjoy my fiction/story it will be dreadfully long I will tell you. I'm assuming over 200,000+ words to it. I want to build the relationship with them and have you get to know the characters along with the historical events that happaned in that era. There will be Trageties. Again, Enjoy, Follow my story, have a nice time reading my story! Sit back and relaaaax!


	2. Prologue: Measures of a Priestess

In the early 1540's, Lord Sesshomaru Taisho sat in in Sengoku era. _(大正時代 Taisho?)_ He had reigns over Japan, he was Lord Taishō officially over the west. The new Lord was a handsome demon, bright gold eyes and two silver markings on both cheeks. His hair was white, long, and silky. Along with his attire of clothing. In which he ended up prompting the shift in political power from the humans and the demonic parties. Thus, the era is considered the time of the Massicure movement known as the "Taishō Legacy" in Japan; it is usually distinguished from the preceding into the chaotic Helel country was full of worriors in those days, but Lord Sesshomaru was considered the best. He was leathel, cunning, very strong, and _'the perfect killing machine.'_ He earned that nickname after slaying ten thousond _(10,000)_ demons by himself hardly scathed. He used the almighty Tokijin as his primary wepon of choice.

Which the sword left from Lord Sesshomaru's father, the former Lord Inutaisho. He had fallen to a human. He gave his life to save the women he was in love with, and his other son also. "Inuyasha." Lord Sesshomaru spat vicisously.

The Lord appeared young, in his twenties, _(20's)._ He is several hundreds of years old. Recently there was a war between humans and demons which to his dismay, they were gaining ground. The humans were training more women to be priestesses, increasing the power of their holy power, which would purify them into oblivion. Here recently, Terauchi Masatake was his head over his army, he had told Lord Sesshomaru it was getting too dangerous out on the field for them to risk losing their only heir to the throne. The Lord argued and threatened for at least ten minutes with Terauchi. But the man was aged and wise, he worked with Lord Sesshomaru's father. He turned around, his hair flowing with him ever so graceful, he headed to his chambers to pout. Though he never showed it, everything you needed to see in him were in his actions and his eyes. Old man Masatake sighed to himself. Lord Sesshomaru was even more pig headed than his father was. Thoughts about the subject were quickly dismissed, he had other things to attend to. Superb preparations have to be in order for the demons on the path to victory.

The Sengoku era_ (Period of Warring Kingdoms),_ was a time of intense internal warfare, and correspond with the period of the first contacts with the West—the arrival of the human samurais.

Twelve _(12)_ human boats landed on Tanegashima Island. Swords introduced by the human smiths in the west in hopes of bringing down the demonic ruling would bring the major innovation of the Sengoku period, culminating in the Battle of Nagashino where reportedly 3,000 Samurais cut down charging ranks of demons.

A conflict rooted in economic distress and brought on by a dispute over humans succession, is generally regarded as the onset of the Sengoku period. The "eastern" army of the Hosokawa family and their allies clashed with the "western" army of Lord Sesshomaru had arrived. They were at a great disadvantage, but had the worlds best demon worriers with extraordinary skills.

Hours have passed and the Lord was growling, tossing, and turning the entire time. He was angry and needed to kill something **_now._** He sat up from his usually silky soft sheets, that were now scratched at and ripped. He looked to his window for an escape route. He needed to be away from his kingdom for a couple days. He jumped out of his window on a starry night and formed a cloud beneath his feet. He felt the wind on his face as he was flying and almost smiled. He felt free for an extended period of time.

Lord Sesshomaru flew for another two hours _(2 hours),_ on the cloud before departing into a clearing to set his camp. He went to the woods to gather wood to create a fire. He just cared for the warmth it radiated. Surprisingly. The crickets were chirping, the wind were bouncing off of the tree causing them to dance, and he looked at the night sky. He fell asleep rather quickly that peaceful night.

The next morning Lord Sesshomaru was alarmed by holy powers nearby. His camp fire went out and He swiftly ventured out into the thick brush of trees to find the power source. He came to a stop behind the tree to hunt his prey, he was in need of a good slaughter. He extracted his claws smelling his poison rising to his nostrils. But then he heard the sounds of soft humming, it was surprisingly pleasing to his beast. However, he would not acknowledge the thought. He peered around the tree to see a human woman with her hands over golden crisped flowers that died from the frost. He continued observing and was amazed with what he saw. A blue light appeared from her hands, she was chanting something so softly his hears couldn't even pick it up. The magic suddenly healed the flowers bringing them back to life! It was astounding that her powers were that powerful he thought. He had never seen such an act. However, he has killed several priestesses. They felt nothing but hatred for demons, but were in ways pure. But this women he could tell was different. She appeared kind. She had long midnight black hair that stopped at her waist. She was dressed in a red and white priestess garment. Her eyes were ocean blue, so bright and innocent. Her lips were plump, and her smile was even sweeter to him. Lord Sesshomaru would only admit this to nobody but himself, he thought this human in front of him was the most beautiful creature he ever beheld.

He decided to test fate and slowly walked into the clearing where she sat loudly enough for even her, a human, would hear him approaching. He got a closer view of her and saw she was even more powerful than he so thought. He could sense her aura, it was no normal one. She was trained and almost as strong as his top worriers. The woman looked up slowly and saw him enter the clearing. A small smile graced her face, while Lord Sesshomaru couldn't smell a hint of fear from her. That puzzled him. He was the ultimate Killing machine, how could she not be afraid of him?_ 'Who is this human women?'_

Lord Sesshomaru stopped about a yard away with his eyes locked with hers. He showed no expression on his face, but his eyes showed danger. And she still smiled at him. They were silent for a long moment before the Lord spoke. "Why are you not afraid?" He said softly but no less cold. He blinked a giggled silently. "If you wanted to harm me, you would have done so." Her hands fitted with her obi while she spoke. She said it with such confidence when she herself weren't so sure about those words. He narrowed his eyes at her. "I can detect a lie in your words Priestess! How do you know I wont kill you where you stand?" Lord Sesshomaru snarled. She jumped back slightly from the venom in his voice. But still, Lord Sesshomaru could not smell fear in her scent. 'What an odd creature this one is.' Out of nowhere she stood up with her fists balled. A portion of her power surrounded her as her anger grew. Her face was red and her lips formed some kind of a pout while they quivered. "My name is Kagome! Ka-go-me! Do you hear me!?" She yelled pointing her index finger at him and her other hand on her chest. His eyes were wide, he had been scolded by a human women, and he had not beheaded her yet. _'Intriguing..'_ He concluded. "Hm."Was his only reply to her anger. His eyes showed amusement behind all of the goldness. But she would not have known.

The woman sat down after several moments of silence after she realized he wasn't going to try to kill her for her banters. Kagome shot him a glance and smiled once more at the Lord. That drew him deeper into the curiousity, he saw her mood changed quickly. He flipped his long white hair of his shoulder before seating beside her. Kagome began healing the flowers again, and this time neither spoke to one another. Lord Sesshomaru just soaked in the amazement he felt when she healed all of the fallen flowers. Kagomes eyes sparkled so bright when she was healing the flowers. Her aura showed serenity in a bright blue light around her. Kagome faced him and started to speak. "You know? I am not interested in this war nor am I bothered by you, a demon. Not all are the same, I am no normal priestess. They looked down upon me or bound me for healing innocent demons in the forest near the well. It was my choice to become a traveler and to help the needs of others with the gift I was given." He was stunned by what she had said, but his face said otherwise. Lord Sesshomaru knew the light within her was much brighter than any others. But then he realized how foolish she was. Her trust was misplaced in this situation. He, himself was a deadly appointment nobody wanted to face. And yet, here this Kagome was. She was sitting beside him, careless as ever, sharing her story with him. He had this nagging feeling in him, he had no clue of what is was but it made him aggravated. He stood up slowly before turning around not even sparing her a glance. Before his disappearance into the brush he came to a halt hearing her voice. "I don't recall you telling me your name." She said softly not moving from where she was sitting. He turned his head slightly before answering. "I am Lord Sesshomaru." Her eyes grew from there. She couldn't believe she yelled at a Lord and lived to see him walk away. **_Maybe there was good in the demon race as she thought. After all he did not kill her._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>[AN]: This is the introduction into my story "Captivated By Time." This will be a long story and I plan on finishing it within the year. This shows a little about whats happening during the time of the actual anime "Inuyasha". But I'm going to change up the whole story line to where it will flow good and be realistic. (In ways that they can come together is what I'm saying.) Inuyasha will not be brought in till about the 15th chapter I'm going to guess now. He will have a small role in this story with Sesshomaru and Kagome. Sesshomaru still remains a Lord in this story but it is long ways away from him finding Rin. Which he will in that case but do NOT think of this as a Rin/Sesshomaru story. That is vile, I'm sorry. But In this story Kagome is 18 and Sesshomaru is 20 in human years. He is a dog demon, full. And Kagome is a human priestess. I'll give you a tiny teaser on what I MIGHT do with rin. I might make her the same age as shown in the anime but I will make her a Trained priestess by the army of humans. She will be as Kind hearted as Kagome. Please Enjoy, Follow!_**

**_BTW: If you have any criticism about how I write, format, or even the plot please let me know kindly. If there are issues a fresh eye can detect I would be grateful! Enjoy and Fallow! -Glee, your author of this story. _**


End file.
